Goodbye Summer
by Kikoylogia
Summary: Semua ini berawal pada musim panas beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku berusia 10 tahun. /Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu!/tadi aku sedang mengejar seekor kelinci. Lalu melihatmu disini. Tadi aku kira kau adalah 'youkai'/Apa katamu? awas kau ya!


**Tittle: Goodbye Summer**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Story © Kikoylogia**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL DAN KEANEHAN LAIN YANG MENYERTAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Goodbye Summer**

Semua ini berawal pada musim panas beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku berusia 10 tahun.

Di dalam hutan.. aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat menyebalkan dengan iris mata hitam gelap, rambut berwarna merah muda dan kulitnya yang sedikit hitam.

Saat aku sedang memetik bunga, aku melihat anak itu, sedang mengamatiku dari balik pohon besar.

 **Flashback**

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?!" Ucapku ketus. Anak laki-laki itu memakai jaket merah marun, dan topi berwarna hitam membuatku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan begitu jelas.

"Tadi aku sedang mengejar seekor kelinci. Lalu melihatmu disini. Tadi aku kira kau adalah 'youkai' jadi aku terus memperhatikanmu, karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang lain selain aku disini." Jawabnya.

Apa katanya? Dia mengira aku youkai?

 **[AN: Youkai = Semacam makhluk halus, lebih jelasnya tanya aja mbah gugel ^_^.V ]**

"Hey kau! Memangnya aku terlihat seperti youkai?!" Tanyaku marah.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, hahaha." Dia tertawa keras. Cih, dia pikir ini lucu?.

"Awas kau ya! Akan kubunuh kau!" Teriakku sesaat sebelum mengejarnya.

"Huaaa Okaa-sama, aku akan dibunuh oleh youkaiiiiii!" teriaknya mengejek sambil terus menghindar dari kejaranku.

Cukup lama, aku mengejarnya. Tapi dia terlalu lincah untuk menghindar dariku.

Aku memegang lututku. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Aku menyerah. Aku janji tidak akan mengejarmu lagi." Kataku.

Dia tertawa. "Kau lelah huh? Aku juga. Jujur saja kau cukup merepotkanku. Padahal hanya seorang anak perempuan."

Kami lalu duduk berdampingan diatas rerumputan. Aku mengambil sebotol air didalam keranjang bunga yang kubawa tadi. Baru saja aku hendak meminumnya, anak laki-laki itu sudah merampasnya dariku.

"Kau ini sangat menyebalkan. Kembalikan, itu punyaku!"

"Aku juga haus, tahu!" Tak peduli, dia tetap meminum airku. Sampai habis!

"Are? Aku malah menghabiskannya. Haha, maaf ya!" Katanya dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?!." Aku yang kehausan itu memarahinya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia hanya tertawa.

"Ikut aku." Anak laki-laki itu lalu menarikku ke suatu tempat.

"Hey, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyaku. Dia tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum yang aku tak tau apa artinya.

...

Sampailah kami didepan sebuah sungai. Sungai ini terlihat begitu jernih, dengan bebatuan besar disekitarnya. Dia lalu mengajakku mendekati air terjun. Dengan merapatkan kedua tangannya ia menadah air yang jatuh, lalu meminumnya.

"Lakukan seperti ini." Ia memintaku dan aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Luar biasa, air disini sangat segar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau tempat ini?" Tanyaku. Dia tersenyum manis, lalu membuka topinya. Memperlihatkan surai pinkishnya yang tertimpa sinar matahari.

"Rambutmu.."

"Hmm? Ada apa dengan rambutku?" Ia bingung.

"Tidak, hanya saja.. aku belum pernah melihat anak laki-laki dengan rambut sepertimu. Aku menyukai warna rambutmu" Ucapku.

Ia tersenyum. "Kau juga punya rambut pirang yang indah". Pujinya dan itu membuat pipiku memerah.

"Kau tadi bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu tempat ini, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mengenal hutan ini sejak kecil, itu karena ayahku selalu mengajakku berlibur kesini setiap musim panas." Lanjutnya.

"He? Jadi kau tidak tinggal disini?" tanyaku lagi. Dia pun mengangguk.

"Aku tinggal di kota dan datang kerumah nenekku yang ada disini setiap libur musim panas. Bagaimana denganmu? Kulihat kau juga seperti anak dari kota juga." Katanya.

Aku terkejut, dia bisa mengetahui jika aku memang anak dari kota.

"Kau benar. Aku memang anak dari kota. Mamaku terkena penyakit paru-paru. Udara di kota hanya akan membuat keadaannya bertambah buruk. Jadi aku dan mama pindah kesini, dan tinggal bersama nenekku." Aku menjelaskan padanya. Dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudah waktunya aku pulang. Aku harus berkemas untuk kembali besok. Liburan musim panas akan berakhir sebentar lagi dan aku harus kembali bersekolah. Sampai jumpa!." Setelah kalimatnya itu ia pun pergi dari hutan itu.

Tapi aku lupa akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu!" Teriakku.

Ia berhenti lalu berbalik, saat aku memanggilnya. Tatapannya terlihat bertanya-tanya.

"..."

"..."

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Siapa Namamu?" Tanyaku.

Cukup lama, ia menatapku sambil terdiam. Tak ada jawaban darinya, yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemercik dari air terjun didekat kami dan suara dari gesekan dedaunan yang terkena angin. Awalnya aku pikir dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun akhirnya dia tersenyum manis.

"Namaku Natsu." Ia memakai topinya kembali, kemudian berlari meninggalkanku.

Itulah..

Hari dimana aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Natsu.

.

.

.

.

 **Goodbye Summer**

Tak terasa, saat ini usia kami telah menginjak 13 tahun. Sekarang kami sudah menjadi murid SMP dan ini adalah musim panas ketiga, sejak pertama kali kami beremu. Dihutan itu.

Dia terlihat semakin tampan dan telah jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Meskipun dia masih sama menyebalkannya seperti dulu.

"Dengar ya, siapapun yang bisa melemparkan batu sampai keseberang sana akan menjadi pemenangnya. Dan siapapun yang kalah harus menuruti perkataan yang menang!" Katanya dengan cengiran yang lebar. Kupikir itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Dia selalu terlihat ceria meskipun aku tau sebenarnya dia kadang memiliki masalah.

"Jangan berlagak sombong seolah kau yang akan memenangkan ini, Natsu!"A ku mulai bersiap melemparkan batuku.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Luce!"

Luce. Itu adalah nama panggilan yang dia berikan untukku. Terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi aku suka saat dia memanggilku seperti itu.

"1... 2... 3!"

 **Tak.. tak.. tak.. tak...**

Seketika wajah Natsu berubah menjadi sangat lucu. Ia memasang wajah shock sekarang.

"Kau lihat Natsu, akulah pemenangnya!" Ujarku bangga. Dengan wajah datar, sekarang ia pasrah.

"Cih, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu sekarang?".

"Kau harus menjadi pelayanku selama sehari!"

Aku tersenyum jahil. Mau tak mau, dia menurutinya dan langsung saja aku mulai mengerjainya. Aku duduk diatas sebuah batu besar dengan menyilangkan kedua kakiku.

"Hufth.. rasanya panas sekali. Pelayan! Kipasi aku!" kataku dengan berlagak seperti seorang putri.

Dengan wajah datar dia beranjak dari duduknya. Mengambil selembar daun besar kemudian mengipasiku. Aku tersenyum, memejamkan mataku menikmati semua ini.

"Cih, untung saja kau manis, jika tidak aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini!" dia meggerutu dengan sangat pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar ia mengatakan kalau aku manis. Dan itu sukses membuat pipiku memerah.

Hari demi hari terus kami lalui bersama di hutan ini setiap musim panas tiba hingga musim panas berakhir. Teman-temanku bahkan selalu menanyakan kenapa aku tidak pernah ikut berlibur ke pantai bersama mereka.

Dan jawabannya adalah karena aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama Natsu.

Dia selalu membuatku tertawa dengan candaan dan ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat lucu saat menceritakan tentang dirinya. Kadang dia menakutiku dengan serangga aneh, kadang juga dengan usil memainkan rambutku dan mengacak-acak ikatan yang susah payah aku buat sendiri.

Dia sangat menyebalkan, tapi entah kenapa.. bersama dengannya terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Kurasa saat itu aku mulai menyukainya meskipun aku ini masih anak kecil.

.

.

.

.

 **Goodbye Summer**

Musim panas berikutnya, dan berikutnya..

Kami selalu bertemu di dalam hutan. Kami bermain dan tertawa bersama, sesekali ia juga membawakanku oleh-oleh. Tak terasa 6 tahun telah berlalu. Kini aku sudah menginjak usia 16 tahun, dan sudah mulai tau cara seorang gadis mempercantik dirinya.

Kutatap pantulan diriku didepan cermin. Tersenyum puas melihat penampilanku hari ini.

Sesuai perjanjianku dengan Natsu di musim panas yang lalu kami akan bertemu dibawah air terjun dengan seragam sekolah kami. Itu karena kami sama-sama penasaran melihat seragam SMA masing-masing.

"Mama, aku pergi dulu!." Dengan sekotak bento ditanganku aku berlari ke arah hutan.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling air terjun. Rupanya Natsu masih belum datang.

"Menungguku hm?" Aku menoleh begitu mendengar suaranya yang makin hari bertambah berat.

Dengan tas sekolah ditangannya, dia bersandar pada pohon besar.

Aku tersenyum puas melihatnya memakai seragam sekolah sesuai dengan perjanjian. Tapi.. tunggu. Seragam itu..

"Fairy Tail?!" Pekikku begitu melihat lambang yang ada di bagian dada kiri seragamnya.

"Natsu, kau bersekolah di Fairy Tail Highschool?!" Tanyaku tidak percaya. Pasalnya sekolah itu adalah sebuah sekolah sebuah sekolah elit yang benar-benar sudah aku impikan sejak dulu.

Natsu mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa?".

"Itu sekolah impianku sejak dulu." Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Andai saja aku tidak pindah ke desa, mungkin saja aku aka satu sekolah dengannya dan kami akan bertemu setiap hari.

"Kau tidak perlu sesedih itu. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan lebih senang menemani ibuku daripada memakai seragam sekolah ini." Lagi-lagi.. dia menunjukkan grinnya.

"Kau benar." Tersenyum, aku lalu mendudukkan diriku di rumput dan ia mengikutiku.

 **Krekk..**

Aku terkejut, segera menoleh saat kilatan cahaya itu mengenaiku.

"Kamera?! Natsu, apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan foto aku saat sedang melamun seperti itu, memalukan!" Aku berteriak, begitu mendapati Natsu sedang memotretku dengan kameranya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengambilnya sebagai kenang-kenangan." Katanya sambil terus menghindar saat aku hendak merebut kamera itu.

Dia lalu mengajakku berfoto bersama. Sebuah foto dimana aku tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua jariku membentuk huruf V dan dia yang merangkul bahuku sambil menunjukkan grinsnya.

...

...

Hari sudah sore dan kami sudah lelah berdebat satu sama lain. Natsu terus mengerjaiku dan membuatku marah sejak tadi. Meskipun ini menyebalkan aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya.

"Musim panas sudah hampir berakhir. Kurasa kau harus mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada musim panas." Katanya tiba-tiba.

"'Selamat tinggal, Natsu'. Begitu? Lucu sekali. Rasanya seperti mengucapkan sampai jumpa padamu saja." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Itu memang hal yang harus kau katakan bukan? musim panas akan berakhir, itu artinya aku harus kembali." Ia menepuk puncak kepalaku, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan menenteng tasnya.

"Sayonara, Luce.." katanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hutan itu.

'Sayonara'?

Kalimat itu terdengar aneh ditelingaku. Tak biasanya ia mengucapkan itu saat akan berpisah denganku. Itu semua karena kata yang biasa diucapkan adalah _'mata ne'_ atau semacamnya.

Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya. Mengantarkan kepergiannya dengan ragu-ragu, sampai ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

Rasanya seperti ada yang aneh. Aku seperti sangat tidak rela melihatnya pergi. Ada apa ini? Ini tak seperti biasanya..

'Sayonara'...

Terdengar seperti dirinya tak akan kembali lagi..

.

.

.

Dan ternyata.. aku memang tidak tau bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

Sejak saat itu, dia tak pernah lagi datang ke hutan. Dia menghilang. Tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Hanya senyumannya yang aku lihat sesaat sebelum kami berpisah sore itu. Senyuman penuh arti yang tak pernah dia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyerah. Aku masih terus mengunjungi hutan ini disetiap musim panas. Berharap ia akan datang dan merangkul bahuku seperti biasanya.

Musim panas demi musim panas.

Aku masih mengunggunya.. disini.

Namun semuanya sia-sia.

Dia.. tak pernah kembali...

 **Flashback END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Goodbye Summer**

Aku tersenyum pahit saat sekelebat ingatan tentang dirinya itu mendadak muncul di otakku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya saat ini. Aku bersumpah akan menghajarnya jika kami bertemu nanti.

Aku merasa benar-benar kosong. Dia yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Dia yang selalu terlihat berapi-api seperti musim panas, dan dia yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Lucy, kau harus bersiap-siap. Malam ini kau akan ikut dengan papa untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Dragneel sekaligus untuk urusan pekerjaan."

Aku tersenyum, saat papaku mengelus rambutku.

Inilah kehidupanku yang sekarang.

Setahun setelah Natsu menghilang ibuku meninggal karena penyakitnya. Papa lalu membawaku kembali ke kota, dan akhirnya aku bersekolah disana.

Tapi harapanku untuk bersekolah di Fairy Tail Highschool tidak bisa terwujud. Rumahku terlalu jauh dan papa tidak mengijinkanku bersekolah disana. Itu membuatku sangat sedih. Padahal aku berpikir bisa bertemu dengan Natsu disana.

Ini sudah 6 tahun, dan masih belum ada kabar apapun tentang Natsu. Apa dia bersekolah diluar negeri? Apa dia sudah melupakanku? Entahlah..

Natsu.. aku sangat merindukanmu..

.

.

.

 **Goodbye Summer**

...

...

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, melangkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah restoran mewah tempat dimana ayahku akan membicarakan urusan pekerjaannya dengan orang-orang dari keluarga Dragneel.

"Dragneel, ya? Bukankah itu adalah perusahaan yang paling sukses di negeri ini, papa?" Tanyaku.

Papa mengangguk.

"Kita akan menjalin kerjasama dengan mereka. Jadi perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana papa menjalankan bisnis ini. Suatu hari nanti kaulah yang harus melakukan ini Lucy." Katanya penuh bangga.

"Tunjukkan sikap yang baik." Lanjutnya kemudian mengajakku duduk dimeja yang telah dipesan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, orang yang kami tunggu datang juga. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah marun, dan seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sepertinya adalah istrinya. Wanita itu menatapku cukup lama, sesaat kemudian tersenyum padaku.

Aku agak canggung, tapi aku berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan menunjukkan senyumanku juga.

Kami lalu kembali duduk setelah berjabat tangan.

"Jadi ini putrimu yang sering kau bicarakan? Dia cantik, persis seperti Layla, ibunya." Tuan Dragneel tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya. Entah mengapa melihat senyumnya aku seperti mengingat seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Ya, dia putriku. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya dua bulan yang lalu. Aku juga sudah berencana untuk menjadikannya sekretarisku nanti."

Mereka lalu tertawa lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ini semua terlalu membosankan dan aku hanya bermain-main dengan garpuku sejak tadi.

Merasa diperhatikan, aku menatap lurus kedepan. Mendapati nyonya Dragneel yang saat ini terlihat seperti sedang mengamatiku. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Ano.. ojou-chan, siapa namamu?"Aku sedikit bingung. Wanita ini terlihat seperti mengenalku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Jawabku.

Saat ini bisa kulihat. Nyonya Dragneel menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya membuatku semakin bingung.

"Tolong ikut aku sebentar." Ia lalu mengajakku keluar. Membuat papa dan tuan Dragneel terlihat bingung.

...

...

Kami duduk di sebuah bangku ditaman restoran itu. Hanya aku, dan nyonya Dragneel.

"Maaf, apa.. kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, sesaat kemudian ia menunduk, dan terlihat sangat sedih sekarang.

"Mungkinkah.. kau adalah anak perempuan yang selalu dibicarakan putraku?" ia menangis, memegang bahuku dengan penuh harap.

Tapi aku masih bingung.

"Putramu? Tapi.. aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku bersekolah didesa sejak masih kecil dan aku tidak punya teman laki-laki dari kota-" mendadak aku terdiam. Aku teringat akan teman laki-lakiku, yang berasal dari kota, Natsu.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Kau mengenalnya bukan? Dia sering bermain bersamamu dihutan saat masih kecil. Kau mengingatnya bukan?" tangisnya bertambah deras.

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Jadi.. wanita ini adalah.. ibunya Natsu? Setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya bisa tau tentangnya.

"Natsu.. dimana dia?" Aku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku lagi pun langsung menanyakan itu padanya.

Namun dia tidak menjawab. Yang ia katakan hanyalah memitaku untuk datang ke rumahnya besok pagi. Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia tidak mengatakan dimana Natsu secara langsung, dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

.

 **Goodbye Summer**

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah besar itu. Didepan pintu, nyonya Dragneel sudah menungguku. Dia memelukku, tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap helaian pirangku.

Dan untuk sesaat.. aku merasa seperti mama sedang memelukku.

Dia mengajakku masuk. Dan membawaku kedepan pintu sebuah kamar. Didepan pintu itu tertulis: 'Natsu Dragneel'.

"Ini..?"

"Masuklah, ini kamar Natsu." Katanya kemudian meninggalkanku kedapur, membuat minuman, katanya.

Aku memasuki kamar itu. Berpikir Natsu ada disana, tapi ternyata tidak.

Didepan lemari pakaiannya, aku bisa melihat seragam Fairy Tail Highschool miliknya tergantung dengan rapih.

Tapi.. tunggu dulu.

Tidakkah kamar ini terlalu rapi untuk seorang anak laki-laki? Kamar ini seperti sudah kosong untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Apa Natsu tidak menempati kamar ini? Mungkinkah Natsu melanjutkan kuliahnya diluar negeri? Lalu untuk apa ibunya memintaku untuk datang kemari?

Nyonya Dragneel mengetuk pintu. Membawakan segelas jus jeruk untukku, dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Bibi, mengapa kamar ini terlihat sudah kosong untuk waktu yang lama. Dimana Natsu sebenarnya? Apa dia melanjutkan kuliahnya diluar negeri? Lalu kenapa kau memintaku datang kemari?" Tanyaku bingung.

Namun lagi-lagi dia tak menjawab.

Kulihat kini dia menangis deras, aku tak tau kenapa... tapi aku merasa kasihan dan aku memeluknya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Bibi.. apa yang terjadi?"

Ia melepas pelukanku. Terdiam cukup lama.

Dari raut wajahnya, entah kenapa sekarang aku memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang benar-benar tak ingin aku pikirkan.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Itu benar.. Natsu.. sudah meninggal.. "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Goodbye Summer**

Rasanya jantungku begitu sakit, nafasku sesak dan aku tak dapat lagi berpikir. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk. Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Dia meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu.."

"Bohong.. ini semua bohong!" aku menyangkal. Masih tidak bisa menerima semuanya.

"Itu semua benar.. dia didiagnosis menderita leukimia akut sejak masih berusia 5 tahun. Aku melarangnya untuk pergi kesekolah dan memanggil guru privat untuknya. Tapi dia menolak. Dia tidak mau makan dan tidak mau bicara padaku sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan mengijinkannya untuk bersekolah lagi." Nyonya Dragneel tersenyum kecut, menceritakan tentang Natsu padaku.

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Hanya menangis sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku.

"Setiap libur musim panas tiba, ayahnya mengajaknya berlibur ke rumah neneknya di desa. Saat itulah dia mulai bermain didalam hutan." lanjutnya lagi.

"Saat menginjak usia 10 tahun, dokter bilang hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Aku sangat terpukul. Tapi dengan senyumnya, dia mengusap pipiku dan mengatakan semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja nantinya. Saat itu aku hanya bisa memeluknya. Apa kau tau? sejak pertemuannya denganmu.. dia terlihat lebih hidup. Dia selalu tersenyum bahkan ditengah sakitnya yang bertambah parah..."

Kalimat demi kalimat terus aku dengarkan dengan baik, tak ingin melewatkan satupun meskipun semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Setiap kali dia kembali dari hutan, dia berbaring di pangkuanku lalu menceritakan semua yang dia lakukan bersamamu seharian. Dia terlihat begitu gembira. Dia masih anak-anak, tapi dia bilang padaku kalau dia mencintaimu. Saat itu aku langsung menjewer telinganya."

Nyonya Dragneel kini tersenyum kecut. Aku pun tersenyum ditengah tangisku. Natsu.. mencintaiku?

"Apa kau ingat saat terakhir kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Saat kembali ke kota Ia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang amat sangat disekujur tubuhnya. Dia kemudian tak sadarkan diri dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Saat dia tersadar, dia merengek seperti anak kecil dan memintaku untuk membawanya pulang. Aku tau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, jadi sebisa mungkin aku memenuhi keinginannya itu. Dan dengan itu, dia pun dirawat dikamar ini."

"Dia yang hanya bisa terbaring lemah itu terus berkata bahwa dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia selalu menyebut namamu dalam tidurnya. Setelah setahun aku lalu mencarimu di desa. Tapi semua orang disana mengatakan kau sudah pindah ke kota bersama ayahmu. Andai saja aku tau bahwa kau adalah anak Jude dan Layla. Mungkin Natsu tidak akan mati dalam rasa ingin bertemu denganmu."

Aku mengelus pungunggnya. Sungguh ibu yang sangat penyayang. Dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk anak semata wayangnya. Persis seperti mama.

"Selama 4 tahun dia terbaring lemah disini dan aku masih belum menemukanmu juga. Lalu akhirnya dia meninggal, dan aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan terakhirnya untuk melihatmu. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya.. hiks.." ia terduduk dilantai. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Saat ini, aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Hancur...

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Dia meninggalkan sebuah surat untukmu. Ada di dalam laci." Katanya begitu teringat akan hal itu.

Aku mengangguk, dengan tangan gemetar mengambil surat itu didalam laci.

Dengan airmata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi, membaca setiap kata dari surat itu dengan perasaan yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

" _ **Yo, Luce! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau pasti bertambah cantik. Aku harap kau tidak bertambah gendut, haha."**_

Aku tersenyum pahit membacanya. Enak saja mengataiku gendut. Awas kau ya! __

" _ **Apa kau tau, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi.. aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku yang lemah ini hanya bisa terbaring sekarang.."**_

" _ **Bukankah ini aneh? Kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja di dalam hutan, lalu kau mengejarku karna aku mengiramu adalah youkai. Tapi siapa sangka kita bisa menjadi teman baik dan sekarang aku sangat merindukanmu."**_

Itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Sudah kehendak Tuhan kita bisa saling bertemu. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu.

" _ **Rambutmu, matamu, dan juga senyummu.. seperti matahari yang bersinar terang dimusim panas."**_

Matahari yang bersinar di musim panas? Bukankah itu adalah aku saat bersamamu?

" _ **Maaf, aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padamu. Maafkan aku karena telah menyembunyikan semua ini darimu.."**_

 _ **Maafkan aku untuk segalanya.."**_

Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu brengsek..

" _ **Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak lagi berada didunia ini. Tapi kumohon jangan menangis. Aku tidak meninggal seperti yang ibuku katakan. Aku masih hidup.."**_

" _ **Didalam hatimu.."**_

Ya, Natsu.. percayalah kau akan selalu hidup didalam hatiku.

" _ **Luce..."**_

" _ **Terima kasih untuk segalanya.."**_

" _ **Aku mencintaimu."**_

Tes.. tes..

Air mataku menetes, membasahi kertas itu. Meskipun semua ini hanyala tulisan tangan, tapi aku bisa mendengar suaranya tengah berbicara denganku dan melihat dirinya kini sedang menunjukkan senyum lebarnya padaku.

Sial. Mengapa semua ini terasa begitu menyakitkan?

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu... hiks"

Sejauh ini aku masih menganggap ini semua adalah mimpi. Tapi aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas airmataku mengalir begitu deras. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit dihatiku dengan begitu jelas.

Mengapa kenyataan begitu kejam?

Aku bahkan belum mengatakan padanya secara langsung kalau aku juga mencintainya. Tapi dengan seenaknya dia meninggalkanku.

Kini kutatap sebuah foto yang terpajang dimeja itu.

Sebuah foto dimana aku tersenyum sambil mengangkat dua jariku. Dan dia merangkul bahuku sambil menunjukkan grinsnya. Foto pertama.. sekaligus foto terakhir kami.

"Bibi.. boleh aku mengambil foto ini, dan juga seragam itu?" Tanyaku sesaat setelah menghapus air mataku.

"Tentu saja nak, kau bisa mengunjungi makamnya. Kau juga bisa datang kesini kapanpun kau mau."

.

.

.

.

 **Goodbye Summer**

Disinilah aku, berdiri dengan sebuket bunga dan seragam sekolah miliknya ditanganku, didepan sebuah pusara bertuliskan Natsu Dragneel yang sukses membuat sekujur tubuhku lemas.

Aku harap aku salah membacanya, tapi aku tak bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku ini salah. Ini semua nyata. Natsu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Kini telah pergi. Pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh.

Kuletakkan bunga itu diatas makamnya. Mengusap nisan itu dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Kau bilang.. kau hidup didalam hatiku, kan?"

"Itu benar Natsu.. kau akan selalu ada.. didalam hatiku...". gumamku, menitihkan air mata sambil memeluk seragam sekolahnya. Membayangkan seolah dia sedang memelukku sekarang.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke langit sore yang berwarna jingga itu.

Untuk saat ini aku tak bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Kicauan burung memekakkan telingaku dan bahkan hembusan anginpun membuat kulitku terasa begitu nyeri.

Musim panas akan berakhir sebentar lagi, dan setelah itu musim gugur. Tapi aku tak merasakan apapun. Tak seperti dulu.. aku selalu murung setiap kali musim panas akan berakhir. Aku selalu kehilangan semangat ketika kau bilang kau akan kembali ke kota.

Tapi sekarang tidak.. setiap kali musim panas berakhir.. yang aku rasakan hanyalah kekosongan..

Musim panas yang selalu aku nantikan itu kini tidak ada artinya tanpamu..

.

.

.

Selamat tinggal, musim panas

.

.

.

 **Sayonara.. Natsu..**

 **THE END**

 **Feelnya kurang dapet yak? :3**

 **Maafkan author kalo endingnya gak jelas**

 **Read and Review..**


End file.
